Disobeying Orders Non-Death Version
by 7kstar
Summary: An earthquake devastates Los Angeles, leaving Don in a coma and Colby crippled with guilt. No major character dies in this version. Revamped Chapter 3. Any feedback appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

**Disobeying Orders – Sometimes it's Necessary – _Non Death Version._**

**Just to be safe: PG-13 due to some language.**

**Disclaimer:** Numb3rs not my property, don't own the characters, just playing with them for a bit. I promise to give them back slightly used.

**A/N:**_ I asked Miz Em to write a FTO for me and that got me thinking about Colby. This is the story that came out of that idea. I guess you can say Miz Em was the muse. Anyway if she reads this, I hope she likes it. Trying to see if I can capture Colby's personality and of course, including a Don Whumping story._

**Tinkoo requested a _happy_ ending, so I'm giving it a shot. So if you couldn't deal with the Major Character Death story, this one does have Don live. Although he is alive…I must say that the injuries are… well terrible.**

**Summary: **_An earthquake creates destruction and puts two agents lives in danger. How will Don and Colby cope being stuck together? This is a non death version. I hope you will enjoy it. I will say, reviews inspire me to write more. Can't promise how often_ I'll update. This is a** WIP.**

* * *

**Disobeying Orders – Sometimes it's Necessary.**

_Chapter One_

Colby straighten his shirt, while he looked in the mirror one last time. His hand stretched to touch the bed for support as he slowly sat on the edge. Looking at the clock on the wall, he waited. His foot tapped impatiently, ready for action.

"Your chariot awaits." David sighed as he figured out the lame joke fell flat. "Tough crowd. Look, you want out of here, to visit Don, then you're putting your butt into this chair.

"David, you got to understand…I have to walk on my own two feet, just long enough to convince him I'm fine. I'll use a cane. I'll take it slow. I need him to believe that I'm okay…that it isn't…" His eyes pleaded for understanding.

David hung his head and for a few moments refused to look his partner in the eyes. Sorry Colby, but it's for your own good. As a nurse entered the room, he avoided the rest of the argument. Sara was efficient and bossy and for once David was glad for her support.

Sara grabbed the cane with her left hand and stood directly in front of Colby. "In case I wasn't clear before, you're allowed to visit the patient for a couple of hours… those are the ground rules. If you disobey the rules, you'll regret it. You'll undo all the healing and physical therapy by doing too much too soon. You're only supposed to walk with a cane for a few minutes at a time. So I will remove the said temptation and when you're back…safely tucked in your bed, I'll return the object. This way, I know that you'll be in the wheelchair like you promised and that you'll follow instructions even though your stubborn pride is sometimes to stupid to listen."

Colby turned slightly red and sputtered an objection but hadn't counted on two strong-willed individuals to overcome.

"I have a son, you know…so I can figure out your desire to cheat the system. I can even guess some of the tricks you would try to pull, however, I'm pretending you're my son and making sure you can't hurt yourself." Without saying another word, she left with the cane safely in her possession.

Colby blinked back the tears and clenched his fists. "That woman! David, you have to understand…you"

"I know you feel I've let you down, but it is for the best. I need my partner back and if that means forcing you to slow down a bit…well, I will. I promise you it will work out in the end. Trust me. You can do that, can't you?" Hopeful eyes searched his partner's face.

"I trust you…It's just that it's so important. I can't look weak today of all days. Please, I'm begging you. It's not a macho thing. It's not even about me. It's about…I just can't let them see me…not well. Can't, you understand?" Pleading eyes pierced his partner's heart.

David swallowed and felt the tightness in his throat unable to speak. Gruffly, "Let's get going. Sorry man, but the wheelchair is your only ticket out of here. I've got your back, but there isn't a way to get around this. I won't risk your health. You can't ask that of me. You came too close to ending your career…to being paralyzed. I understand how important today is for you. But I will not interfere with your recovery! Now are you getting in the chair…or do I leave your butt here. Just one more thing, if I leave without you… I'll disconnect the phone. Just try me!"

"Alright already…help me in the damn chair. I can't walk that far without my cane and you made sure that is gone…so…lets get going before they change their minds.

David smiles sheepishly and rolled the chair closer. Helping Colby to get comfortable in the wheelchair and without another word, he pushed the chair out the door. Neither said anything on the way out of the room. It was difficult enough, without adding useless chatter. However, when he got to the elevator, he faltered for a moment – unable to go on. He knelt in front of Colby effectively blocking his partner in the chair. "Are you sure, you're ready for this. It's bad. He looks awful. We can wait till you're better and no one will think poorly of you."

Colby swallowed the lump in his throat, part of him wants to back out and the braver part of him has to see Don now. "I have to see him. I thought he died. Can you understand that. I have to see him."

David squeezed Colby's right arm. "Then you'll see him. But I have to warn you again…it's bad. He's in a coma…on a ventilator. He may never walk again, hell he could still die." David looked Colby in the eye unable to go on.

"It should have been me. If fate hadn't intervened, Don would be here in this damn chair and I would be in ICU fighting to live or not. I wish…"

You can't trade places. You can't undo what's happened. But you can talk to me about it, I'm a pretty good listener. Might even sneak in a six-pack," smiling at Colby and hoping it would lighten the mood just a bit. Of course, our luck Sara would show up after your first beer and I imagine she would confiscate the rest of them before either of us could articulate a word."

"David, can't we compromise just a little. I'll be good…but I need to walk on my own two feet when I go into Don's room. I won't fight you…when you say back in the chair, I'll do it…but I've got to do this part my way…I'm asking you…as my partner," Colby searched David's face for any sign of weakness, hoping against hope he could convinced his partner to agree to his terms. He wasn't expecting David's question.

"Why is it so important for you to do this…to risk your health. Don's in a coma…he won't know. Just visiting him is enough."

"**No**," hissed Colby. "I…I can't explain it…but I have to do this. I wanted to do this several days ago, but everyone vetoed the idea and kept me stuck in bed. Don't you get…how hard that was? I need your support…even if you can't understand why…It's a feeling…a feeling in my gut that he needs this. Hell, I need this. I have to live with what ever happens and if I don't do everything I can to support him…I don't think I can take it. It _should_ have been me. He was fine till he helped me. Maybe had some cuts and bruises I didn't know about…but he was fine. Then he helps me…" tears roll down his face and he makes no move to wipe them away. "Please, man…don't make me beg."

"On one condition…You sit as much as possible and when I say it's time. No arguments." Colby nodded his head in agreement. He offered his friend a handkerchief and with a short stride, he punched the elevator button. Standing behind Colby, he carefully maneuvered the wheelchair on the elevator. "Don't fight me on this, but when we get to waiting area, I'll have to leave you for a few moments before you can go visit Don. Alan and Charlie will be there to watch over you. They've been updated on your condition, so you don't have to do any heroics to impress them. I'll have to scope out the situation, to see how I can best aid you in your plan…I do understand Partner. I just hope that when we get you back in your bed…you'll finally tell someone what really happened. You're overdue and it's not helping you to keep it all inside." Squeezing his friend's shoulder, attempting to comfort Colby in his difficult time.

"Megan, I didn't think you were here yet. Need your help keeping an eye on our wayward boy. Don't let him get up." Without saying another word, he left Colby in Megan's capable hands.

"I see that you're following your doctor's orders…" she bent down and faced him "_Not." _Once she was eye level, she whispered, "if something happens to you and you wind up paralyzed, you do realize David will be blaming himself…don't you? If the guilt trips cost you everything… will you be able to live with that…Is seeing Don really worth that?" Concern radiated from her as she wished she could just make everything better for everyone. For the umpteenth time, she hoped that things had gone differently. But her time for reflection and talking with Colby slipped away as David touched her arm letting her know that he had returned.

"Look, we get 5 minutes. No more. I've got it set up. My arm will have to substitute as your cane. No arguments." Without saying another word, he acknowledged Megan, and proceeded to push Colby to his destination. Carefully he locked the chair in place and held out his arm. Colby grabbed it and gingerly stood. Slowly he walked into the cubicle and frowned when he spotted the chair. Positioned close enough to Don and didn't require more than a few steps for Colby to reach it.

"I'm not made of china." He whispered to David. Once he's settled in the chair, David left allowing the two some privacy. "God, Don…you had to play the hero." Deep down, he knew that he didn't expect anything different. Hero best described his boss. Someone he gladly respected and his best boss ever.

"Don, you listen to me…you've got to get better. We need you too much. Everyone's waiting for their orders…can't solve this case without you. Look, I know you're scared of never walking again…of being less than a man…No way will anyone think less of you if you're paralyzed. You might have to change some things, but your our leader, the boss. You're the best boss, I've ever had the pleasure to work for…the team needs you…Alan and Charlie need you. Who knows you might even get lucky like me. Wasn't able to walk, but I can now…thanks to you. Get well." He stands and places his hand on Don's shoulder. Then turns when he feels a hand supporting his back. He wanted to stay, but everyone had compromised and he still remembered Megan words. Seeing the concern radiating from David was too much, so he meekly sank into the wheelchair. "I guess I forgot to state, I wanted to walk out…didn't I."

"Well, you are a little under the weather…give it some time and you'll be back to normal in no time. My sarcastic, pain in the ass…Partner." He winked, "I wouldn't have it any other way." He started to roll Colby out of the room when he stopped and addressed the still Don. "You just concentrate on waking up and I'll take care of this wayward FBI agent. Colby is right about something…we do need you." He quickly pushed Colby back out into the waiting area. He could see his friend's shoulders tighten as he saw Alan and Charlie blocking the path to the elevator. "We won't stay long, I promise. You need your beauty sleep." He smiled when he heard Colby's chuckle. Alan approached and everyone turned a little somber again.

"Son, I want you to take good care of yourself." He squeezed Colby's arm and then addressed David. " Thank you for helping him to see my son, but I expect it's time to get him back in bed…so he can rest."

"Has his condition changed…at all?" Colby asked.

"I wish I could say something to relieve the guilt. I know you did everything possible to help my son. He is alive…right now that is all we have to hang on to…better than the alternative. He's in a coma. His body needs to recover from all the injuries…massive injuries. The doctor believes this is nature's way of allowing him to heal. Donny will fight his way back to us. I need you to go rest…heal… can you try to do that…for Donny?" His eyes expressed nothing but warmth and concern.

Colby only nodded and realized that he has a job to do. Get well, so that this kind father wouldn't be worrying about him as well. He could do that. "I'll rest and be a model patient…but I need something from you as well. Keep me updated, please."

Alan patted his arm. "Not a problem, as long as you are following doctor orders. Now get him out of here. He's exhausted and needs to rest."

"Won't get any arguments from me." David pushed the wheelchair to the elevator and pushed the up button. Colby dozed on the way back to room. In comparison, he couldn't believe how short the trip back to his room versus the ride down to see Don in ICU. With support, he got undressed, took care of business and found himself being tucked back in bed. Sara briskly came with his medicine and he peacefully fell asleep without needing any encouragement. David stepped out and talked with Sara for a bit.

_Colby opened his eyes and stretched. Alone. Strange feeling waking up alone after so many times of being either surrounded with a nurse doing her rounds or David visiting. Finally regaining some of his strength and not sleeping most of the day away. Hopefully David had driven home. He worried his partner wasn't getting enough sleep since he looked exhausted. He threw the covers back when a voice stopped him._

_"I wouldn't do that if I were you." She quickly tucked the covers around him and smoothed out the wrinkles. Nurse Sara then proceeded to put his tray in front of him and raised the head of his bed so he could eat his unappetizing lunch. That's when he noticed the IV, back in his arm. Then another all to familiar sensation and he groaned in defeat as he realized something major had changed between this morning and now. _

_Sara understood his confusion, so she quickly updated her patient on his condition. "You overdid it. When the doctor examined you, he didn't like the swelling, so you've been ordered to bed rest for a few more days. If you are good, you might be allowed to get up to go to the bathroom, in a day or two. But under no circumstance will you be allowed another excursion like you had this morning."_

_"I only walked a few steps. David watched me like a hawk. How could…"_

_"Simple you ignored our instructions, walked instead of using the wheelchair and pushed yourself too hard during your pt exercises, creating a minor a set back. Luckily for you, your doctor understood your drive to get back in shape, but I've been ordered to give you a few sleeping pills. Now eat. I'll be coming back for the tray in thirty minutes. Then it will be time for your meds."_

_"But I just woke up. I…where's David?" He asked and slurped some of the soup down. _God, what a terrible setback._ Part of him didn't mind, since he had accomplished his goal to visit Don. If it required a few sacrifices, well it so be it._

_I sent him home. By the way, you're a better patient groggy than awake, ____easier to manage_. You were out of it, when the doctor examined you. Figured you wouldn't remember any of it."

_Colby hated waiting. Evidently, waiting was the doctor's payback for disobeying a few orders. The catheter, still hadn't come out. His limited menu options were a painful reminder. No one had come by to visit and he was bored. Sara wouldn't give him the remote to the TV so he had nothing but silence. Life felt awful just passing the time by staring at the ceiling. Sara came in with a few orderlies. Really big muscle types. Then he saw what they were carrying in their hands. Before he could protest, a collar and a back board had him strapped down. He couldn't help it. He started screaming. _

"NO!" Colby quickly sat up straight in bed with his heart racing and sweating up a storm. He felt frozen unable to move. It did nothing to calm him down. Then, David was by his side.

"Hey, must have been a doozy. Maybe if you talk about it, it will help you have sweet dreams instead of these nasty nightmare," concern radiated from David.

Colby rubbed his forehead and tried to speculate what had happened to his IV. _Am I going insane? Did it happen?_ It had certainly felt real. "David, this is gonna sound weird…but did they put an IV back in after we came back from seeing Don? We did see him, didn't we?"

David could see that his friend was serious, so he just answered the questions. "No and yes, we did see Don. Then you took a short nap. First I had a quick conversation with Sara and then I read a magazine. You started screaming "No"…so I woke you up. I think we need to talk, your dreams…well they seem to have a life of their own." David pulled his chair closer and grasped his friend's hand.

For a moment neither spoke. "I don't know how much I can share. I wish I could…" his voice faltered for a moment, then he regained his equilibrium and started to tell the story. A very painful story which could still have a terrible ending. Taking a deep breath, he started at the beginning…

* * *

**A/N:** This was one of my first attempts of storytelling and I soon found myself out of my comfort zone and stopped. My medical knowledge comes from my own surgeries and what I have seen and read. So if the medical knowledge is lacking that is why. Right now this is **WIP **and I don't know when I will get it finished...or if. Reviews will let me know you want more, still after all this time.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Flashback Scene 

To say that Colby felt exhausted was an understatement. It had been a very long night and it didn't look like he was going home anytime soon. A yawn escaped, he snickered as he watched everyone else imitating him. A sense of twisted humor – feeling punchy and lacking control over his emotions. Attempting to get focused, he wondered about the beauty of this old house, now turned into a warehouse. The high beam ceilings and tall windows, told a story of another time. A time in history when someone wealthy owned it…but now it was unkempt and falling apart. Kind of sad when you thought about it. Don's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Megan and David…go check out the other warehouse. Looks like this one is a bust. Colby go home already. Looks like the ideal setting for our drug lab, but nothing." Don wearily rubbed the back of his neck demonstrating how stressful this week had been. First a gang case, a kidnapping and now the drug case.

Colby wondered if things would return to normal. Not that he had minded being paired with Don, but he missed working with David. Late night stake outs were definitely last on his list of fun assignments. Just a wonderful way to get a crick in the neck. David didn't look that much more rested, either. Although David and Megan had drawn the morning shift, it was evident that not much time had been devoted to sleep before they got the call to join them. Charlie was missing in action, as he had finally gone to London to do a guest lecture stunt. Although, he had valiantly tried to get the team to give him the excuse to miss the trip, an over-protective brother had made sure that no one would give him the opportunity or the excuse to delay his trip. Colby knew that Charlie would have dropped it all in a heartbeat if Don had asked – but Don wouldn't take the bait. You could almost feel it in the air of everyone counting the days when Charlie would be back and able to help on the case.

"Don, why don't you go home too. Get a short nap and I promise as soon as David and I find something worth reporting, we'll wake you up," as Megan attempted to lure her boss into taking care of himself.

"Go on, get out of here. Bed sounds good, so don't worry…on my way…won't be long I promise, shoo already." Don smiled as Megan and David took off. Leaving only Colby behind. "I thought I ordered you home? Do you need an escort off the premises?"

"Nope, just waiting on you to leave. Not leaving my boss on the site by himself. Rules, you know. If you can stay a bit longer… so can I. Can't let the old man beat me." He smirking and ducking as Don faked a punch. Both were laughing when they feel the ground shaking a bit.

"Great, just what we need. Earthquake tremors. All the idiots will be tying up the phone lines." Colby rubbed the back of his neck and looked at his boss. "What's so interesting about this place that you're not willing to leave when a bed would be more inviting and has our names on it? Nothing's here, it's a bust…why do you feel the need to stay?"

"Don't know. Something's not right and I can't put my finger on it. Look -no reason for both of us suffering. Go home, that's an direct order."

What happened next was like some terrible old movie. As Colby headed to walk outside, another tremor hit. Items around them began falling and Colby shielded his body by putting his hands us some of the crates fell around him. A window cracked as the force of a bush outside of the building broke the glass. Then he felt someone shove him hard. Falling to the ground and pain exploded down his spine as he slipped into darkness.

"Colby, can you hear me." A worried Don held his left arm. Looking around for something to use as a lever, he glanced one last time at the unconscious Colby. Bad luck and timing. Don noticed the first beam and the threaten danger and had managed to shove his friend out of harms way before it struck. Unfortunately, another had come loose as well and he had accidentally shoved Colby into its path. When he had regained consciousness, he had found himself sort of pinned under the beam. Pain had registered as he had tried to free himself from the fractured beam. It took some doing, but he managed to wiggle out. Thank God, for a little wiggle room. Taking a deep breath to get his nerves under control and to give him opportunity to size up the situation. Blinking several times, he managed to adjust his eyesight to the dim light. Bookcases had fallen. By the destruction surrounding him he realized that it must have been a bad earthquake. At least a 4 on the **Richter scale, he guessed. The ground shook, letting him know that this old house wasn't a good place to stay. He needed to get out of here fast. Something was wrong, he could feel it - but he couldn't grasped what he was forgetting. **Then his heart stopped when he saw Colby. Memories of flooded him and he rushed over to his fellow agent to provide aid. Colby hadn't been so lucky after all and trapped underneath a pile of rubble. The ground shook underneath his feet causing him to stumble. Sucking in air a low moan escaped as he attempted to breath through the pain and tried to calm his racing heart. He bent over carefully and slowly moved the first piece of drywall and some of the debris that covered Colby. _Damn, my fault. Out of the fire and into the frying pan._ Instead of being safe, a beam had fallen down across his back. First part of business, get him unburied. His arm hurt and he wondered if it was broken or sprained. But he had to ignore it for now as Colby needed his help. Once he had cleared the crates, he heard Colby stirring. "Colby – don't move. Can you hear me?"

"Don." Colby couldn't feel anything at first. After a gasp and several deep breaths, he finally managed to speak again. "Go…get out of here." He couldn't help moaning as the pain increased from trying to lift the beam off of him.

"Don't try to help. Stay still. Almost done."

"Man, feels like a freight train landed on me. Why's it so dark?" He looked in Don's direction, but it was clear he wasn't focusing to well, yet.

"This old house didn't take the quake too well. Once I get you taken care of, I'll look to see if there is a way out. Till I find that opening, it looks like we're blocked in for a bit. Once I can get you free, we'll deal with contacting help." His arm ached and he felt a little dizzy but he didn't have time to worry about that. _At least I'm still okay, well sort of. _Concentrating on Colby took all of his energy. He managed to get the beam off and set it down next to Colby. "How's your back?"

"Getting some feeling back, man that scared me for a sec. My back…hurt like the dickens…but I couldn't move my legs. Help me sit up."

"No, don't move till we can get a back board. Let's play it safe, okay." He took his handkerchief out of his pocket and dabbed at the blood on Colby's face. Placing a cell in Colby's hand, "Can you call for help while I check out our escape route." Another tremor struck and Don froze in place for a moment. He had to somehow get Colby to a safer spot. The ceiling appeared to be collapsing as debris and dirt started falling down around them. Dreadful consequences threaten Don on either course of action he took. He squinted and frowned knowing that time was of the essence. Determination and controlled panic made his decision for him. "Look, I this spot doesn't appear safe." A crack above them supplied some nervous energy. He choked back his fear and mustered as much confidence as possible. "I don't think we can wait for rescue, but it's your back. Do you want me to risk it or hope that nothing happens till we can get the rescue crews here?"

Colby spotted the weakness in the ceiling too, "Look, either you help me move or I will crawl. Don't have much of a choice, now do I?"

Softly with a bit of sorrow, "No, afraid not…I'm sorry…Let me do most of the work." Realizing it wouldn't be easy and very painful, Don inhaled a deep gulp of air. Pushing himself past his limits, he grunted as circumstances created the strength to save his partner. Using his good arm, he leaned and pulled Colby tight against his chest. Once his hold was secured and he had positioned his fellow agent in place, he slowly dragged him to a safer location by letting his right arm do most of the work. Don managed not to scream when Colby clutched his injured left arm. He supported his colleague's back as best as he could and managed to pull Colby to safety just before the ceiling did crumple and covered the entire area that Colby had been trapped under. Both understood that escaping this death trap was a top priority.

Gasping for air and trying to ignore the pain, Colby asked. "Don't suppose you have any water on you?"

"Sorry man, afraid not. I'll try to find some. Try the cell again while I'll try to find a way out." Another tremor struck. "Well, I think that might be the last one, at least I hope that was the aftershock. Don't move…"

Colby couldn't believe what happened, next. One moment Don is a few feet away and then he disappeared. Swallowed whole, right through the floor. Colby screamed as a wide hole obscured his view of his boss and the beams fell down on top of him. He had to wait till the dust settled to see what on earth had happened. Once he felt it was safe enough, he crawled as close to the opening as he dared. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust. Don was pinned in almost sitting up position wedged between two beams and crates were busted all around him. "Don…Can you hear me?" Colby instincts of trying to rescue Don took over, but his body had other plans. Once again darkness was all he knew.

* * *

A/N: okay, I tried to take D-hall' advice...not sure if I did it well or not, hopes the chapter flows better. 


End file.
